The Second Red Devil
by NoahRed
Summary: So...what if kushina, she wasn't a uzumaki...what if her red hair was from something else...what if SHE was from somewhere else...and what if that influenced en naruto...You know,what if's are too boring,let's see the real deal (Multiple Xover ) NaruXHarem in the future Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

The Second Red Devil

A New Devil Prince

"Freedom" - 'This is Talking

**"Freedom"- Kyuubi or Sacred Gear(SG) talking**

**"Freedom"- Jutsu or Ability**

"Freedom" - Flashbacks

_"Freedom"- Thoughts_

_**Disclaimer: Noah & Red don't own naruto or High school DXD (Dragons of Dragons) or any other series**_

_-"The power to protect someone comes with the determination to sacrifice yourself for those you love and cherish"- Noah _

**XBreakX**

**-October 10th-**

October 10 for the people of konogakure no sato, or for shortening "konoha", its a reminder of 2 things. victory over a great enemy the 'Kyuubi no Kitsune' and loss of a leader, a hero, the 'Yondaime Hokage'

**XBreakX**

"GET THE DEMOOON!" a civilian shouted running behind of what it looked like to be a blond kid, no older than 5 years old, with blue eyes and whiskers.

"W-w-what d-do you want" Stuttered naruto, obviously scared of the gathering of villagers in front of him. "Why you ask? its your fault that our families are dead, you little demon..." Growled the civilian, with far more scorn than you would see in an adult when addressing a child. The kid looked at the mob with teary eyes in a corner, praying for something good to happen. But it should be obvious by now...such a huge mob, in such an enclosed space. Things were not looking good..."B-but I didn't...didn't do anything..."Whimpered naruto, miraculously still able to speak. "Yeah right, you demon. Today we will finish what the yondaime begun. We will kill you and the village will surely acclaim our names as heroes!". As they began to beat the kid to the ground an ANBU appeared, scaring the living shit out of everyone. "What's this commotion all about?" Coldly said the ANBU. The crowd began to grow scared. The sandaime was quite the "demon lover", but of course they wouldn't say that out loud. If word of this got to the sandaime, they could end up being punished, they could end up being tortured, they could end up being... "you must cut his vocal cords or he will scream" Bluntly said the ANBU. The villagers, still a little scared, didn't know what to do. Was he tricking them to see if they would do it? No, maybe the sandaime had put protection on the kid already...

Slash.

The villagers musings were silenced with the sound of metal meeting flesh. They all turned around to see the ANBU in front of the so called demon kid, with blade out, blood in the blade, and the little blond covered in blood, which came from his throat "Hey,what's it?" Mused the ANBU aloud, shocking the villagers out of their stupor. "If we take any longer, be will be found out" The villagers, finally semi-awake, advanced towards the boy. Maybe they were to lucky, maybe it was a trap, but this was too good, god forbid if they missed such a chance.

_"I don't wanna to die I want to live" _those were his thoughts until a ray of red energy came from him blinding the mob

**XBreakX**

**-Unknown Location-**

''Strange...'' Mused aloud a certain redhead clad in golden/dark armor. ''Grayfia...did you...feel that surge of energy...?''. "Yeah...WAIT!" Shouted the white/silver haired woman, outfitted with a maid uniform, standing in the left side of the redhead. ''Sirzechs-sama!, this energy frecuency is...!'' Before she could end, Sirzechs raised his hand, silencing her. ''Grayfia...Get ready, we're going. .'' Not losing even a second, Grayfia left to get things ready, leaving a deceivingly angry Sirzechs to wait in his throne, looking out to God´s know where...

"I just HOPE they didn't lie to me...for if they did...'' mused the demon lord angrily at no one in particular. ''Kushina...i am coming...''

**XBreakX**

-Same Moment with Naruto-

As the energy was dying down to figures were standing next to the kid. One of them was trying to reach him and the other was giving the mob a dead glare filled with a tidal wave of 'Killing Intent' (KI)

"You beasts,WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING WITH THIS POOR KID!" shouted the first of them in a deadly and venomus tone

"We were killing the demon and finishing the job that our yondaime began!" Shouted one of the ninja of the mob proudly,the others giving a loud 'YEAH' in the background

"Sirzechs,its him! Its Naruto! He...he has a genjutsu seal on, but its him" said the first figure in a feminine and worried voice

As she said that the KI was triplicated, obviously causing such a pressure that the mob instantly lost any freedom of movement "You..worthless pieces of SHIT.."

Before any of the men could properly breath, he launched an attack killing half of the mob. If the inmense killing intent was not enough to alert all the other ANBU and the hokage at the same time, oh...this attack sure was

"Grayfia...how is he?" asked the male voice, barely hiding the immeasurable rage in his voice. "He's unconsious, but he's okay. We need to heal him, let's take him somewhere else"

"What happened here" asked an old man dressed in white robes and a hat with the kanji fire on it. This man, known as 'The Professor' or 'Kami no Shinobi'. Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Fire Shadow

"Sarutobi!" shouted Sirzechs in a pissed of tone. "Care to explain to me why this filth was atacking MY nephew and ku-chan son?!". The fire shadow sighed sadly. "I'll tell you but first let's go to the office . ANBU, kill everyone in here except for horse. I'll deal with him later..."

As they arrived on the hokage office and entered the room sirzech toke a seat while grayfia was healing naruto, who was sleeping in her arms. "Tell me now, sarutobi, why naruto was being chased by a mob?"

"Its cuz'...he has the kyuubi sealed inside of him"Said the hokage in a sad and defeated tone.

"He has been put trough a lot of hardships because of the hate of this village. Its sad how they treat the legacy of they so called 'hero'".

''That doesn't matter anymore'' Said Sirzechs in a serious and commanding way. Not really understanding, the hokage was left looking kinda bewildered, less because of what he said and more because of how he said it. ''Sirzechs-san could you please ela-''. ''I'm taking him with me'' Interrupted Sirzechs, Shocking the hokage more than most would believe possible. Yeah, he was the lider of a NINJA village. Yeah, he survived a ninja war. But he was in all honestity NOT expecting that. '' W-Wait,What!?'' Inteligently replied the hokage. ''Take him? What do you mean by that sirzechs! You can't just up and take him w-''

''Why not''

''Eh?'' Replied the hokage, calmed down a little but still a little bewildered

''Better place, better treatment, training, food, a comfortable place to stay, people who actually care for him, people who DO SOMETHING if he is in problem'' The hokage flinched at this one, understanding very well to who it was directed. ''Plus, he SHOULD be with us in the first place, no more, no less. Now if you're still as intelligent as I rememberd you to be Sarutobi, you will not think this, no, you will approve this, right here right now, and if the council even begins to think of making a meeting about this, ** . .**'' Spat sirzechs with enough venom to probably make everyone on the village feel a smalll shiver. All who hated the blond at least

The hokage, scared shitless, honestly not knowing what to think except for not even saying anything remotely similar to a no, fearing the raging redhead in front of him possibly misunderstanding, and trying BADLY to get his bearings together, took a few seconds to calm down. After thinking things through,not that he needed to do so, naruto was obvioulsy going with him, sarutobi came to a decision. ''Okay...but at least, let me send three persons with him''

Never taking his gaze from him, sirzechs Asked ''Who and why?''

''Three of my ANBU. They're...Kuchina ex-genin group. They already now of his heritage, and they would be most angered if they found out that naruto left and they didn't even have a say in things. Also they have skills i'll like them to train young naruto in. Even if you can teach him many more things in you're native world, please, just allow this'' Mused the hokage sadly, not only because of naruto leaving, even if he couldn't talk a lot with the boy he honestly liked him, but also for being reminded of how little help he had been for the boy.

Thinking for a second,sirzechs replied ''Okay...'' The hokage smiled at this. ''BUT, fist I gotta know who exactly they are''

''Ah, of course, they are...''

*KNOCK KNOCK*

''Who is it'' asked the hokage, a bit hurried to end the discussion with sirzechs before he ended destroying the village. The man calm demeanor didn't foul the hokage. The man was quite angry with this place at the moment, the only reason it wasn't a enormus crater was because there was a little bit of people which didn't hate the blond, hokage included even if he was very down in his list of respected people at the moment, for obvious reasons.

''They are the group form ANBU that had that mission in Kusa''

Rememberin the group, which composed of three people, the same three people he needed at the moment, he let the team in.

Opening the door, three ANBU, one with a crow mask and a ponytail, one with a snake mask and purple hair in a pineapple shaped bun, and a final one, also with purple hair, but letting it flow freely and sporting a cat mask with a sword in her back

''You three, good work in your mission but...'' looking curiously at the three and then to sirzechs,which caught the crow masked ANBU attention, to naruto in grayfia arms, surprinsing him greatly ''I have a new mission...an extremily long one at that''

The crow masked ANBU, which looked like the leader, took a step to the front ''And what such a mission could it be you're talking about, hokage-sama'' Said quietly the crow masked ANBU, briefily letting his three tomoe sharingan shine through his mask.

**Autor Style : Cliffhanger no Jutsu !**

**AN: Red : Sooooo...did you like it, I know you liked it, c'mon, tell how much you liked it!  
...You didn´t?...Damn it Santa!, I wanted my first fanfic to be the tits you sonava...What, you liked it?...ohhh, ah, well,...Thiiis is kinda akward...amm...Yeaah so you liked it!**

**Okay, being serious now. This is my first fanfic, regards to my friend (A.K.A. Noah), and myself (A.K.A. Red(NO,i will NOT say my name, it's disgusting...)) and we are doing this first fanfic for FUN, for MONEY, for PRETTY LADIES!...And because we're bored...  
SO,tell us what you think, we are open for critic and advice(Just don be a prick...God's knows what happens to pricks...) and well, that's it thanks for reading! Now with Noah!**

Noah: well what can I say ermmm …...fak this is awkward Log danm ok now this my first history being uploaded in this page so keep the flames down and tell us what you like or what you don't like , like I said in the beginning we don't own shit and red only owns the voices on his head (yeah hes batshit insane) that being said I hope you like it and review give us your op and don't be pricks they always get killed by a mysterious mystic force of the universe called KARMA im out bye :3 


	2. The End of the Plague

Chapter 1 Training and Living Days

"Freedom" - 'This is Talking

"**Fredoom"- Kyuubi or Sacred Gear(SG) talking**

**"Freedom"- Jutsu or Ability**

"Freedom" - Flashbacks

_"Freedom"- Thoughts_

_**Disclaimer: Noah & Red don't own naruto or Highschool DXD (Dragons of Dragons) or any other series**_

_**(Oye puto lo que hare es dejarte la idea general de lo que quiero que valla en la historia )**_

After itachi and his team were informed about the new mission (training little naru-chan)(AN:**NO, im sorry but we're not going to put the whole conversation, it would be too tedious, so bear with it in this case please****  
****First, the meeting, THEN, a flashback if we can think of a decent one)**

Sirzechs and the hokage in the council meeting

"Hokage-sama what is going on? Why did you call a council meeting" Asked a feral looking woman with fang marks on her cheeks.

"I was getting onto that Tsume-san...we have a situation in our hands that can end with the economy and village" Frowned the hokage, getting to the point as fast as he could.

A group gasp was heard on the council room (A/N Noah: killing chambers XD, RED: Calm down Noah e.e), although some were more light-hearted. The village or economy itself in danger? As strange it sounded, the hokage must be joking. "What it's this 'situation' hokage-sama?" screeched a civilian member with pink hair.

"The heritage of Uzumaki Naruto" Scowled the Hokage. Pink hair, normal looking physique, and a face that wasn't very welcoming. Sakuya Haruno, this will be long, more than needed at least.

"What kind of heritage would have THAT DEMON, probably a whore and a nobody" Snorted one of the civilians. If the hokage face was anything to go by, he didn't like dealing with this member in particular, well, he didn't like dealing with the civilian counselors almost in all meetings, but still. Hearing, the hokage let himself show a little smirk. "Kushina Uzumaki (The Red Death) & Minato Namikaze (The Yellow Flash) of konoha'' (Insert immeasurably big gasps and screams of surprise. Well, from the most of the members, some of the clan heads in the ninja side can actually put two and two together)

''Ho-Hokage-sama...You certainly must be joking...There's no may such a filthy abomination could come from two of our most respected shinobi ever!'' Shouted another civil. This one was kind of fat looking with glasses, maybe some important merchant or something along those lines

''Y-Yeah, that's right hokage-sama! There's no way that...thing...has any relation to...''Fervently said Sakuya, until the opening of the door to the meeting room cut her off. From the door, a very handsome looking redhead, with black and golden armor, with an air of importance around himself that equaled the hokage's, if not surpassing it entirely, made his appearance. This may be a serious meeting and a very serious topic that was just revealed why a even more serious looking hokage, but the man facial features didn't pass unnoticed between many of the council members, mainly the females one for obvious reasons. The feeling quickly passed thought as they felt a quite big killing presence. The man was furious, and from the way he was looking to the civilians, they most likely had something to do with it. After many a member gulped nervously, a man, covered in bandages in his right hand and right eye, got up.

''Oh, Danzo, is there something you want to say before I introduce our new guest?'' Calmly said the Hokage, waiting to see what his ex-companion had to say, through it must had something to do with Sirzechs sudden arrival.

''Hokage-sama...may we know why a mysterious looking man is doing entering so casually to the meeting room while it's being used...'' There it was. The mommy know as Danzo may be very intelligent and cunning, but damn was he easy to read given the right circumstances ''And baring such killing intent without thinking it twice. If I may say so myself, such conduct should be puni...''

''He's Kushina older brother, Sirzechs Lucifer.''

''!'' everyone attention was instantly drawn to the man, which as calm as anyone could be, took a seat beside the hokage. ''Hiruzen is good to know you at least understand when a councilor is saying too much without knowing anything'' Sirzechs said while looking at Danzo, earning a light frown from the man. ''But since I am here for the matter at hand, while leave the possibility of some of your workers being undisciplined to be discussed later...''

''Hmm, that may be a far longer discussion than what I would like to have...'' Light snorted the Hokage.

''Hokage-sama, if I may talk?'' Shikaku Nara calmly asked.

''Ah, Of course Shikaku, you have the word''

Even if they didn't say anything since a long time ago, and kept quiet since the beginning of the meeting, it didn't mean the ninja side wasn't listening or anything. More like, bidding their time, taking as much as they could in and then thinking of what to say or do, like in real missions. Shikaku, being a Nara, probably had done all that way back in the meeting, but just didn't say anything to see what else would happen...Or he was just lazy. The Hokage would admit even he wouldn't know from time to time which one was, but the man was no fool, so at some point he would make his input in the subject

''Thanks, Hokage-sama.'' He then turned to Sirzechs. ''Could you elaborate on the aspect of your relationship with Kushina Uzumaki?'' Lazily said Shikaku, in true Nara fashion. ''If I am not mistaken, the Uzumaki clan, along with all of Uzushiogakure, was destroyed in the aftermath of the various ninja wars due to the fear of their sealing abilities, and we got no record of Kushina having a brother or any family member like that'' Opening his mouth to explain, the hokage was cut off by Sirzechs. ''The thing is...Shikaku was your name, right?'' Getting a nod of confirmation, Sirzechs continued. ''The things is...Kushina is NOT an Uzumaki'' Getting a look of surprise from all present, except the hokage, Sirzechs intended to continue, but was cut off by someone from the council seats. Fugaku Uchiha ''Sirzechs may I ask what is it you mean? If I am correct, my wife Mikoto was quite a good friend to Kushina, and I believe she never told her something like that, so, could you explain?'' Calmly said Fugaku while activating his sharingan, to which the hokage frowned. He would most likely say something along the lines of ''It was to make sure I didn't miss something'' or ''I wanted to be sure he wasn't lying'', but he was obviously trying to intimidate Sirzechs, not that it worked or anything.

Looking to the man in the face, Sirzechs couldn't help but frown ''_Fugaku...Uchiha. Renowned as one of the best ninja in konoha, head of the Uchiha clan...and commander of the supposed Coup d'état from the clan Uchiha...''_Sirzechs thought on his head before looking at the hokage slightly, which returned the gaze with a grim looking one "_If I am to take the information the hokage told me about that he recollected with Itachi's help, then, almost half if not more of the Uchiha are still against it..._'' He then looked to the floor, still deep in thought ''_Speeding things up in case he lost more face, he began to prepare will he still had enough_ _forces_,_then silenced as best as he could the Uchiha's that didn't want the Coup. If Itachi's information is to be believed, then they have a week, at most 2 before everything starts...and even then..._'' Letting a quiet snort, Sirzechs looked to the hokage, which still had a grim looking expression on him. ''You were still trying to resolve things peacefully, Hiruzen...'' giving him a look of empathy, which only made the hokage face go a little grimier, he then looked at him like he was asking for something, to which the hokage slowly nodded.

''Could you not take so long to give me a response? I know this meeting is supposed to take a long time, but many of us still have many things to do'' Mused out loud Fugaku, a hint of irritation on his voice

_''Yeeeeeeaahh, with a Coup d'état, who has time to go to meetings?''_Thinked Sirzechs, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. ''My apologies, Fugaku-san...The thing is, my sister and I come from...another place, a kingdom, so to say, of which I am the king at the moment, that it's quite far out from this place, so no wonder the five elemental nations have no knowledge of us''

''Wait...the five elemental nations!? In what god forbid place you come from that there's no word from anyone of you? Also, king!? You mean to say Kushina was some kind of...princess or something?'' Said Tsume in slightly higher toné.

''It's a bit more complicated than it sounds, so I would like to leave that for another time. Continuing on, after a certain matter...which I will not explain for it is kind of personal...Kushina left for god known's where, which ended up being here. After that, it appears the hokage took her up after word came to him about her as the very kindly nice hokage we all know, after that, and because she no doubt didn't say her real last name, took on Mito's Uzumaki surname. If I can believe the hokage, the two got along pretty well. Most likely believing her to be a orphan from the Uzumaki clan due to her hair, she gave the girl that last name, which you should know why now, she took without hesitation, after that...well, you all must know one way or another some details of her life here. The part you didn't know about was of the hokage contacting in secret with my family, the Gremory's, after we found were she was. The thing is...father is very easy going, so after 'convincing' the hokage...'' The hokage shuddered at this part, which didn't went unnoticed ''That Kushina wouldn't have problems here and that her safety was maintained, he let her live here...Freak of an easy-going father...'' he muttered the last part. ''So that was it, UNTIL OF COURSE the Kyuubi, which was sealed in her due to her ''Uzumaki trait of having a big quantity of vitality'', something we weren't INFORMED ABOUT...'' the hokage lowered his head in shame at this point ''Was let loose on the village by some masked freak who god knows where he is, causing quite a disaster in the village, and then KILLING MY SISTER and HER HUSBAND…, the thing was defeated and reportedly killed, but of course the goddammit information of his son, MY NEPHEW that was born that same night, actually existing, and that he was the GOD FUCKING DAMMIT NEW VESSEL OF THAT FUCKING NINETAILED FURBALL WAS, OF COURSE, ALSO KEPT FROM US!'' Sirzechs had been steadily raising his voice and losing patience since he began talking. The fact that all this happened had obviously made him very angry, log knows what he was like when he arrived.

Inoichi Yamanaka, being the village main psychologist and the Yamanaka clan head, was, although terrified of the man, probably from the immense killing intent he was letting out awhile before he ended his explanation, quite curious with the man. This was indoubtly a far more delicate situation than they originally thought, and he really was in his rights to be that angry, but the fact he was THAT angry and still didn't try anything violent was impressive. Various individuals that he had encountered in his life, some of them supposedly very patient person's, got on a rampage with only half of the anger this man was showing, yet he maintained control. If he was honest, he was quite impressed.

After a while of silence, an after Sirzechs let his killing intent down enough that the civilians weren't suffocating, Shikaku decided to talk. ''So...what you're trying to say is...'' Even if he didn't show it, Shikaku was a very intelligent man, so he kind of knew what Sirzechs was going to say.

''Why you ask? Take him from here and to my kingdom of course'' Calmly said Sirzechs with finality that denied any argument before it was even made.

The hall was filled with wide gasps, looks of bewilderment and surprise, and some more who remained stoic, but still taken aback why the statement.

''W-What...?'' Mused Inoichi dumbstruck.

''Troublesome...'' Said Shikaku in a very nervous tone.

''H-Hey...you...you're j-joking...right?'' Stuttered Tsume.

Fugaku and Danzo just looked on, although obviously unnerved.

''You can't take him!'' ''The demon is too dangerous'' ''He is our weapon'' ''who do you think you are, punk!?'' between other things, were the cries of the civilians, obviously too nervous to recognize the decisiveness of Sirzechs statement, until his KI rose again...but this time...it rose waaay more. The civilians were REALLY having trouble even breathing at this point.

''The kid, my nephew like I said before, has been THE TARGET OF ABUSS, BEATINGS, SOME CHEAP METHODS OF TORTURE, PERSECUTION, INCREMENT OF THE PRICE OF EVEN FUNDAMENTAL THINGS JUST OUT OF BITTER, STUPID HEAT AND LOG KNOWS WHAT ELSE WHEN THE KID HAS NOT EVEN BEEN 6 YET! IF IT WASN'T FOR THE HOKAGE EFFORTS TO KEEP THE WORST OF THINGS OUT OF THE LIST OF THINGS DONE TO NARUTO, I SWEAR TO LOG I WOULD WE DESTROYING THIS VILLAGE RIGHT NOW!'' Just when some people were going to comment on that last part, Sirzechs cut them off ''Yes, I have the man power, I have the means, the people, the tools, and EVERYTHING ELSE NEEDED to complete the job. And don't even think of asking me anything, after this I'm sure some of you would be just adamant to bring my homeland down, and even then, giving information of ANY type to another armed force about my military power is just stupid!, confidence be damned!''

Before the room could be calmed down or driven to a more controlled situation by the hokage, Fugaku snorted aloud, catching everyone's attention ''Danzo was right, we should have the kid become just a weapon after we deal with this excuse of a governor. If you thought such blatant lies could work, then you're down brat, we will not hand over the demon...'' Focusing his sharingan as if to look more intimidating, Fugaku waited for the redhead response

''Fugaku, how dare you...!?'' Before he could finish, Sirzechs raised his hand, making the hokage go quiet. '' Hokage...it seems that...I can't let that little assignment we decided before the meeting for later...are you against it...?'' Said Sirzechs slowly to the hokage, to which the hokage hesitated for a few seconds, before solemnly nodding his head ''Understand...''

''What is it brat? Have something to say before we take you out of here?'' even after the hokage obvious distaste for his previous statement, Fugaku responded as if nothing happened. Big Mistake.

''Fugaku Uchiha...For the crime of instigating a Coup d'état...'' Many eyebrows rose and face gaped at the statement, while Fugaku froze ''Planning against the hokage, plan on the murder of the hokage, taking his post, and the reformation of Konoha under your rule as a new hokage...''

''WH-What a-are you sa-saying brat...''

''I sentence you...'' Leaning forward as he talked...

''Wait...wait...wai-'' Before he could finish, Sirzechs, appeared behind him, hand covered in blood...and holding Fugaku's still beating heart...

''To swift death...'' Mused in a calm but deadly tone...

**OOOOOhhhhh Cliffyyyyyyyy!, come here boy, you have a story to abruptly interrupt**

AN:  
RED:SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...how did you like that...seriously talking I want everyone of you that make a review and say if you saw THAT coming or not...although...maybe it was a bit obvious...sooo anyway, we are still on this, don't think otherwise, Noah mom's still a BITCH(no, seriously...her sandal attacks are worse and more effective than an instant kill ability with 99.9% chance of succeeding) sooo, if you liked it, write about it here, if you find some error or anything the like, just say so we can work on it

As I said already, no flames please, no being a prick please, be a psychopathic murder fucker...okay, that's actually good, do it if you like, sooo

**Review! The log is of third fang's property! Escape from your moms sandals! If you recognize this way of talking, then you know the third fang and I automatically respect you! And REVIEW AGAIN! THANK YOU!**

Noah~: Well I bet neither of you expected THAT ending well that's what you got when you put together two pre-psychology students to write a freaking story well that being said I hope you liked the chapter we will posting them every week just wait for them leave a review of pm us for your opinion as well you should vote in the new polls we are going to post that will decide the future chapters , like I said NO FLAMES DON'T BE PRICKS and stay alive See ya all next week CYA~ :3

RED:DID SOME FIXING AND SHIT IN THE CHAPTER. SORRY FOR ALL THE CALIGRAFY ERROES, ENGLISH IS BY NO MEANS MY MAIN LANGUAGE, AND ALTHOUGHT I DO READ A LOT OF STORIES GAMES AND WHAT NOT IN ENGLISH, I'M NOT THAT USED TO WRITING, AND THE PAST TO CHAPTERS WERE DONE IN A SPAN OF AROUND 4 HOURS, SO SORRY FOR LENGHT ISSUES, WE WILL TRY TO FIX THTA. SO, ANYWAY, TELL YOUR FRIEND'S ABOUT THIS FIC, IF YOU LIKE REVIEW, NO FLAMES, NO PRICKS, AND ANY IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME

TA TA~ NOW!


	3. These Kids are Dangerous

Chapter 2 **These kids are dangerous...**

"Freedom" - 'This is talking

"**Freedom"- Kyuubi or Sacred Gear (SG) talking**

**"Freedom"- Jutsu or Ability**

"Freedom" - Flashbacks

_"Freedom"- Thoughts_

**_Disclaimer: Noah & Red don't own Naruto or Highschool DXD (Dragons of Dragons) or any other series_**

_- ''The Past that made you who you were, the Present that defines who you are, and the Future that shapes who will you be. All these things make you your own self, never forget that.'' –Red_

**XBreakX**

**Hokage Office:**

The Hokage… poor damn old man. Few would be able to say they lived through 2 ninja wars, got quite a rough time as Hokage, when he thought things were good and he finally let the hat of Hokage, the Kyuubi tragedy struck Konoha, the Fourth Hokage died, his newborn son got the beast sealed within, he needed to take the seat again, and in a moment of such turmoil none the least. When things finally appeared to have calmed out and things looked even finally, the goddamn Uchiha's decide is a good time to question the position they got on the village and got the brilliant idea to confirm their place in the village through a bloody Coup d'état of all things, and on the verge of civil war, and of Danzo giving itachi and a special task force the order to terminate the clan, something he couldn't really go against with circumstances as they were, the original family of Kushina find out by god forsaken luck the location of their blood related familiar, which they weren't aware of, and that obviously didn't sit well with them well, IN THE LEAST. If someone ever told them they did go through something similar and lived (along with the entire village, instead of only half of it…) he would give them prize money, a trophy, a sympathetic hug, and some more things if he got the time… Although…if he was honest, he did end up quite lucky indeed.

Sighing loudly and tiredly, he grimaced over the day events…

**Flashback:**

After Sirzechs basically executed Fugaku Uchiha in plain sight of the whole council, things got pretty ugly…and fast. After some obvious screaming, Sirzechs left saying he needed some things done and he only attended at the time because the Hokage asked him so everything went as smoothly as possible, leaving the hokage in the resulting chaos as the only one to explain things, which went as erratically as it should, and when he was finally getting everything under control and ending explaining the circumstances… Sirzechs appeared out of nowhere… and announced he was preparing Itachi, Anko and Yugao for when they left and then promptly left again… leaving the hokage alone for the second wave of hysterical screaming do to the foreigner planning on ''stealing'' some of their most promising ninja in a while

Yugao Uzuki was promising indeed, not as an overly genius or a prodigy of one in every 10 years, but she was obviously good at what she did, and would obviously get much better with time.

Anko Mitarashi, student of Orochimaru of the Sannin, traitor of the village. Even through questioning her loyalty to the village was a common theme in the council, it was know she was quite good to. Her ability in torturing, poison making, and information gathering, with seduction being her most effective way of doing it (Something that didn't sit well with the hokage, seeing as she was only 16 at the time), as an asset to the village she was quite valuable. Her combat ability was not something to brag about, but it was definitely not something to scoff at either.

Finally… Itachi Uchiha… if there was a being that represented talent reincarnated in human form at the village at the moment, the Uchiha would take the title hands down no matter what. The kid graduated at age 7 after only 1 year in the academy, mastered his sharingan at the age of 8, and became Chunin at age 10. He was only 11 at the moment and he was already ANBU, the kid was too good to let him be handed down to a man of questionable origin and THAT was if it was him only, but with the 2 girls and the jinchuriki as extra… that was a deal FAR below what they would expect to accept.

Well… at least that's what the civilian side and Danzo thought. The ninja side was still in the white thinking what to do, talking to the hokage and getting info was on the top of their list over acting stupidly, doing something rash, or trying to talk with the redhead directly… they all screamed of bad idea… and the last one was flat out suicide if what they sensed in the man was right…

Before the civilian side could get worse on their screaming and whining however, the hokage silenced them revealing that quite a few redirections of supply's that where sended secretly to the Uchiha and taken as damaged goods that needed disposing so nobody questioned out about anything, were traced back to many of the merchant leaders on the council. Frozen in place and without anything to say, the hokage called in the ANBU, told them to apprehend the suspects and take them to Ibiki. With the screaming and pleading of a good part of the councilors of the civilian side disappearing in the hallway, the hokage asked if there were any more questions. The shinobi were still in the ''Questioning with the hokage after this whole ordeal is over''-mindset with Danzo thinking along those lines… but a bit more reluctantly. The civilians that weren't taken were still frozen, so they didn't say anything, and with that the meeting was ended.

**Flashback Ending:**

''Aaahhhhh…I swear I just lost 5 years of my life in that'' mused the hokage, still trying to catch his breath concerning all the previous events.

''Like you have so much time left Hiruzen'' chuckled a voice form behind him, prompting the hokage to look at the back of his chair, only to find Sirzechs, which was standing near the window sporting casual clothing consisting of a long sleeved black V neck shirt and gray/black pants and black sneakers. It was definitely not the kind of clothing that you see in the elemental nations. More like, sneakers not even exist, so Sirzechs ended up having quite the… interesting clothing that in addition of his… very noticeable appearance… he must definitely grabbed some attention.

''Hahaha…quite funny.'' Responded Hiruzen sarcastically. ''Could I ask you what it is with this new clothing? Planning to have a party or something?'' Snorted the hokage jokingly, still trying to calm his nerves.

''Nah, actually I thinked it over and I believe it would be very good to stay a few days in the village'' responded Sirzechs in a matter of fact tone.

Intent at calming nerves: Utterly failed… ''Say what…?'' Frowned the hokage.

''Well I just thought it may be a good idea to get a feel for this village, get to know how thing work here, maybe meet with some of the clan leaders…''

''Okay, now tell me the real reason'' Said Hiruzen with a far more serious voice than a few seconds ago.

The redhead raised his hands in mock defense and calmly explained. ''Wait wait, seriously is all I have in mind. As we discussed earlier I plan on taking Naruto with me, and after a certain time, I while take him back here. Getting acquainted with them and maybe making a deal or two will help me and Naruto image in the future, especially taking the fact that they already see the kid as having a connection to my person. If they have a bad impression of me they have a bad impression of Naruto, and if possible I'll try to stray from that path. After all, I did say I will be back with him in 5-6 years so he can enter in the academy, didn't we?'' finishing his explanation, Sirzechs took a seat to let the hokage think, which was already taking in count all Sirzechs said before saying something.

''Okay…''

''Hooo? Really?''

''But…''

''Yeah?''

''Take Naruto to the meetings with you…'' Quietly stated the hokage.

''Hmmm, why do you wish for such a thing?'' Asked Sirzechs genuinely interested in what the hokage had to say. ''You say that this is for Naruto image in front of the clans, isn't that right?'' Sirzechs nodded. ''Then, wouldn't it be better for Naruto to go there? Even if he doesn't understand what's going on, being there could get what you're trying to say across more easily. And hell who knows, he may learn something.''

''Hmm…Interesting. Okay, I will carry out your request'' Responded Sirzechs seriously. ''Thanks Sirzechs… I really appreciate you're doing this'' the hokage slightly bowed his head. ''There's no need for that, he's my nephew after all…'' standing up, Sirzechs went to the door. ''Well, I got things to do. Until later then Hiruzen'' Opening the door, Sirzechs began heading out until the hokage caught his attention.

''Sirzechs…''

''Hm? Is there something else?''

''Please, take good care of Naruto for me…'' The Hokage deeply bowed while saying this.

Sirzechs only gave the faintest of smiles. ''Like you need to ask for that...'' He disappears through the door. ''I was planning to do that even if you didn't ask…''

**XBreakX**

**Somewhere in Konoha, in a 2 story house:**

''Sooo… You saying we will go to… this kingdom of yours, and help the kid out?'' Asked a curious women voice. ''Yeah, and being honest it will be for a fairly long time. Are you still okay with this?'' Responded a male voice a little farther in front of her. The two voices were accompanied by two more persons who stayed quiet, talking will entering through the door of a 2 story house. ''Naahh, not really… Kushina-sensei is one of the people I respect the most on the village. Even after I was left by Orochimaru, and the whole village started questioning me like some kind of spy or something, the damn puny cowards!'' The male voice then asked in curious tone. ''Then by any chance are you aware of what Naru-cha… Naruto has been through?'' The female, with a bit of a teasing tone, then asked in response. ''Heeeee… Naru-chan is it? So, you don't have even 15h in the villages and you are already taking liking to the kid? Heheheh isn't that sweet?'' The male who had been talking then started serving some tea to his guests, who were seating in the chairs of the living room. The house was one of those houses in which the living room and the kitchen were only partially divided by a wall, so maintaining a conversation even if one of the persons talking was using the kitchen wasn't that hard. Which was convenient, since the 2 story house was in a part of konoha that was fairly close to a couple of houses and institutions were elderly lived. God forbid if anyone knew how but the damn hags and old man's heard everything like they were some kind of mutated, wrinkle-faced, deformed bats… forget the wall put some of these old guys in the city borders and not even an ant could pass undiscovered. ''Cut that out, Anko, I just felt overwhelmed by the feeling of finding a part of Kushina family still alive'' ''Aha, tell yourself that, little Uke-chan~'' (Insert overgrown tick mark here) ''And yes, I did knew. I actually found the kid going through the streets one day and recognized him instantly; after all I was one of the few that were told about me for respect to being Kushina-sensei student. Anyway, I invited the brat to eating or something, he looked really pale and skinny after all… although he was scared to even get near me… after I convinced him to not piss himself only for being at a 10m distance from me, and I took him to eat something. The thing is every piss poor place that I took him to didn't let him in and the receptionist or the customers looked at the kid like some piece of garbage that was stinking the place, it was disgusting looking at them…'' Anko remarked the last part with a bit of disgust and anger, and then continued. ''I could get something for the kid to eat, and he seemed to like it, like he didn't it much in the first place… I then left the kid because I still got some things to do, it was kinda hard, since he appeared a little attached to me… but when I took the matter to the hokage, the old man said he couldn't do anything, something about the council pestering and the citizens not understanding, god damn pieces of human trash…''

''Heee, it's good that you at least like the kid. I'm quite happy, Anko, thanks for being nice to him'' Said sirzechs with a big smile. To this Anko blushed a little bit ''Don't take this so seriously, Uke-chan, I just helped the kid out because he was my sensei kid, that's all''

''_Heee, a tsundere haaa, it's always funny to mess with them a little…'' _mused amused sirzechs in his mind, until Anko threw a dangerous look to his direction ''If anyone known's about that time or if you even think about messing with me about it'' her gaze sharpened menacingly ''I'll castrate you…with a rusted kunai'' Note to self: messing with tsunderes is indeed fun…messing with quasi-sadistic tsunderes with knowledge in torture techniques and the tools for the task, well…it's still quite fun… but the price may vastly outweigh the prize… ''Duly noted…'' Trying to calm Anko obvious killing intent sirzechs looked to the two other guests that had been listening quietly while drinking tea. ''You have been rather quite the whole time, mind to tell me why?''

The one who responded was a girl with purple long hair ''Well, for two reasons mainly: 1.I wanted to see what you had to say, and I was sure I would see enough even if Anko was the only one to talk, 2. …I didn't want to enter on the bad side of that deal Anko gave you… she doesn't only give it to men, you know…?'' The black haired boy seated at her side nodded in response ''The same for me… specially the second part, I already have two warnings from her…''

''I see…you must have it hard right…I'm sorry for you two…'' sirzechs nodded in weeping sympathy ''Oh yeah, itachi, about you father… I, well…'' before sirzechs could end, itachi interrupted him ''There's no need to say anything. My father was certainly out of control, and I most likely would have been dispatched to deal with him anyway, so you saved me the emotional scar, I'm actually very grateful. Thank you very much'' Itachi bowed his head to sirzechs.

''I see… that's good'' Sirzechs faintly smiled, before putting on a thinking expression ''Wait… I almost forgot, my wife grayfia and naru-chan…''

''So naru-ch-''  
  
''don't even think about it Anko'' He interjected almost instantly.

''Tch…''

''Anyway, the two of them are in a room on the second floor. Do you wanna check out?'' After a quick nod from everyone ''Then, let's go'' And with this, he took them to the stairs, through the hallway and into the door of a room ''Grayfia, is Naru-chan already…'' Sirzechs started opening the door, until half-way opened… an then slammed it shut as fast and forcefully as he could while breathing and sweating heavily

''So-Sorry…i-it appears t-th-that… my wife and n-naru-chan…are still not ready…to go…out…'' Wiping the sweat of his face, sirzechs then tried to get the 3 ninja out of the place ''S-so… as you would be living here u-until be leave, how about I show you y-you're rooms…''

Resisting and standing in front of the redhead, Anko asked ''Hey hey, what is this all about? If there's something wrong, at least tell us what the hell is it!?'' Yugao then stepped forward ''I'm with Anko. If there's something wrong, we would be more than willing to help out if possible''

''So-sorry, but I just can't let you enter that room, sorry…'' The redhead tried to reason, but Anko and Yugao eyes brimmed with a light, like the eyes of children which curiosity took control of all motor functions, denying them passage only made the light more brilliant. Turning to itachi to find a pillar of support… the Gremory only found the Uchiha with the same sparkling eyes, only that his were even brighter… ''Don't fuck with me… even you itachi…'' sirzechs started sweating profusely.

''I'm very sorry sirzechs… but even I have a bit of curiosity every now and then…''

''_More like you're the human reincarnation of that damn proverbial cat if your eyes are anything to go by''_ _Sirzechs remarked I his mind.  
_  
''Ok, Anko, Yugao, formation A-20, stand in position''

''Understood''

''Let's get this started!''

''You're taking this so seriously that is kind of embarrassing …'' grimaced sirzechs while taking a light stance to counter the 3 ninja on front of him. ''Also, what's with this strange formation…'' The formation consisted of Anko in a start-running position with her body close to the ground, with Yugao the same and one hand in the sword on her back and Itachi standing quietly behind them, making a seal with his hands.

Anko responded with a smile ''This is also called…'' Anko raced forward with Yugao towards sirzechs ''Approach of the curious nekomata!''

''What the hell kind of a name is that for a special ninja force cell formation!?'' Shouted sirzechs in annoyed rage will getting in position.(A/N RED: believe me, I thought the same as sirzechs when I came up with the name…)

Anko caught up to sirzechs and using her hands in the ground as pivot, tried give a kick to sirzechs face in the right side with her left leg, only to get blocked. Yugao then toke the chance with his attention taken and gave and horizontal slash aimed at his neck, only to get blocked with the back side of his palm, his armor protecting him from the edged sword, although Yugao was using the blunt side. Anko didn't waste time and used the feet of her leg to forcibly lower sirzechs arm and try a second shot at his face with her other leg… only for the redhead to lean back and letting go of Yugao sword. Since she was still putting force in the blade she lost her balance for a while, along with Anko who found herself in a hard spot to maneuver herself do to the failed kick. Taking no chances, sirzechs leaned forward again and struck Yugao on the leg, making her fall, grabbing her, and then smashing her head on to Anko, before restraining them two.

''Phew, you're actually quite good, no doubt the council got on a rage about me taking you guys for the ride to my place…'' Said sirzechs, complimenting the 2 female that now lied restrained beneath him.

''So the damn civilians actually cried a little for me…oh what honor…'' Frowned the snake mistress a little in sarcasm.

''You praise us like that… but you yourself are quite the fighter… it seems, sirzechs-san…'' winced in pain Yugao do to the uncomfortable position in which she was just after being slammed into Anko.  
''Well yeah, kind of'' Responded amused sirzechs, before looking to Itachi ''what about you there? You're the most skilled by far here and there were quite good openings you could have used. Any reason to stay doing nothing?'' Sirzechs was right, all along the fight; Itachi had stayed the same no matter what, what he could have been…

''Everything is set up''

''Huh? What are you talkin-!?'' Before sirzechs could end up his sentence, the world around him distorted in a spiral like he was going crazy ''what!? What is-''

''Heee, so he _is _not immune to genjutsu. Lucky us'' Sounded Anko voice from around him.

''_Genjutsu…? Oh yeah, that mental disturbance technique of theirs… If I remember, itachi was quite good at it, but when exactly…!'' Sirzechs wondered till he remembers something important ''The Sharingan…! But, if I remember correctly direct eye contact is needed for it to work, and I kept a close eye on him since he was not doing anything, he could easily used it at any moment, so why…''_

''If you're wondering why Itachi-san sharingan was not affecting you since the start of the fight, the answer is quite simple'' Yugao voice resounded from somewhere in the distortion ''we didn't know if sharingan affected you''

_''!''_

This time, it was Itachi's voice that sounded around him ''We're quite aware that you're place of origin is not a place we have disclosed information about. For all I know, you could have some kind of countermeasure for it, even for reversing the effects on me. So, the formation had one goal. Keeping most of your attention on me due to my lack of movement in the attack, and for Anko and Yugao to keep you entertained so you didn't notice the slight changes''

''Slight changes…?'' Sirzechs asked confused

''Yes, '' Now it was Anko time to talk ''Itachi placed slight mental suggestions in your mind that made slight minute changes in your movements after applied. We we're tasked with keeping you busy so you didn't notice anything, and itachi was having his preparations, with his sharingan he could easily follow the aforementioned minute changes in your moves, so he had things quite easy'' Anko snickered a little bit at the end ''Nooooww… TO THE ROOM AND SEE WHAT'S UP!''

''YEAAAHH!'' Said aloud Yugao and Itachi in a quite happy tone quite unlucky their normal behavior.

''Damn… They played me good… Well, at least I'll get a laugh out of their faces if this thing wears off'' Mused sirzechs in a defeated tone.

''Well then…'' Said Anko in a giddy tone ''Pardon the intrusiooon!'' And after looking in to the room… fell on her face.

Curious as to what is it, Yugao and Itachi leaned in and took a look… only for Yugao to get blown backward in a nosebleed and Itachi to freeze on his tracks…

**_RED: You know cliffy, this is quite a good time for 2 things. Do you know what those 2 things are?_**

**_Cliffy: Woof!_**

**_RED: Exactly cliffy. It's a perfect time to specify what the hell all that uproar was all about… oooor, cutting with a nice trolled cliffhanger to the nuts! What do you suggest boy!?_**

**_Cliffy: Woof! Woof, woof!_**

**_RED: Hmmmm, quite a good idea… then cliffy… activate 12 magic circle sealed, always secret super destructive, CLIFFHANGER TO THE NUTS NO JUTSU!_**

**_Cliffy: Auuuuuhhhhh!_**

***Insert immeasurable quantity of unnecessary light followed for burning and overwhelming pain in the area of the groin no Jutsu-like technique here***

**:D**

A/N:

RED:

_**Noah will not be doing commentary for now, since I can't find the fucker and I don't have his number. More like, I think his cell phone got damaged 4 days ago. When I went to his house, all I could hear was her little puppy lola whining behind the door and nothing else, not even movement… the little… oh no wait he's quite big, oh well, damn it all.**_

_**Sooo, sorry for**_

_**the unbelievably time for the next chapter and not the corresponding length of chapter**_

_**, we got quite some things to do and I couldn't contact with noah as much as I would liked, so I took around 3-3.5 hours a day in the Saturday and Sunday and this is all I got.**_

_**Also, I got a little age problem about the time and shit of characters, I'll leave it as it is until I talk with noah, so you don't have to point it out, but if you want about something you found weird, then I don't have problems**_

_**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Let's hear the REVIEWS!**_  
_**Let's comment on how good this fanfic IS!**_  
_**Let's all dance the hula hula with two HOT HAWAIAN GIRLS!**_  
_**Let's not be pricks PLEASE!**_  
_**Aaaaannnd…LET'S HEAR THE REVIEWS AGAAAAAAAAAAAIIINNN!**_  
_**SHAO SHAO!**_


End file.
